Silent Love
by eL-zaLvhAjeH
Summary: this is my first story pls enjoy reading it ,, pair yuki-saku :)


SILENT LOVE

YUKIMURA SEIICHI AND RYUZAKI SAKUNO

From the very beginning yukimura seiichi and ryuzaki sakuno are in love to each other but due to family background of sakuno seiichi's family is objected strongly to their relationship, saying that she is not suitable for him because of her background for he will suffer his life if he were to be her

Due to family issue, the couple quarrel very often to show to his parents that they love each other ,, though sakuno love seiichi deeply she always ask him

"_How deep is your love for me?"_

As seiichi is not good with his word this often causes sakuno to be upset , with that and his family pressure on her , sakuno often vents her anger on him, as for seiichi he only endures it in silence

After a couple of year seiichi finally graduated and decided to further his studies in overseas. Before leaving he proposed to sakuno

"_I'm not very good with words but all I know is that I LOVE YOU. If you allow me I will take care of you for the rest of my life. As for my family I will try my best to talk to them will you marry me?"_ sakuno agreed and with seiichi's determination his family finally gave in and give their blessing to the couple so before he leaves they got engage

As sakuno went out to the working society, whereas seiichi is overseas to continue his study they always make time to sent their love through emails and phone calls. Though it's hard, but both of them never thought of giving up.

One day while sakuno is on her way to her work she was knocked down by a car that lost control. When she woke up, she saw her grand mother and her friends beside her bed. She realizes that she was badly injured. Seeing her grandmother cry she wanted to comfort her and tell her she's ok but she realize that all that come out from her mouth was just a sigh. She just realize that she lost her voice

When a doctor came to her room he told her that the impact on her brain has cause her to lose her voice .so all she could do is listening to her family and friends comfort, but without voice coming from her. She broke down

During the stay in the hospital, besides silent cry, its still just silence and cry that companied her. After a couple of weeks the doctor told to her that she can go home. Upon reaching home everything seems to be the same except for the ringing tone of the phone which pierced into her heart every time it rang she does not wish to let seiichi know and not wanting to be a burden. She made up her mind to wrote a letter to him saying that "she does not wish to wait any longer" with that she sent the ring back to him

When seiichi receive a letter from her he was so happy but when he read the letter he broke down and cry, asking himself what happened so as he want some answer he sent a millions and millions of reply and countless of phone calls hoping she will pick up and talk to him

As for sakuno all she could do beside's crying is still crying

When her grandmother saw her situation she told her that they will move away so that she could forget everything and be happy. With a new environment sakuno learnt a sign language and started a new life telling herself everyday that she must forget about seiichi. One day he friend visit her and told her that seiichi is back. She asked her friend not to let him know what happened to her, since then there wasn't anymore news of him

A year has passed and her friend came with a n envelope containing an invitation card for yukimura seiichi's wedding her heart was shattered into pieces , when she open the envelope she cried when she read her name on it instead.

As she was about to asked her friend what's going on she was shocked as she saw seiichi standing in front of her, as he used sign language telling her

"_I've spent a year's time to learn sign language. Just to let you know that I've not forgotten our promise. Let me have this chance to be your voice. I love you."_

With that he slipped the ring back into her finger. And for the first time again sakuno smile a real smile.

done my first story i know its not that good but i hope you enjoy reading it thank you


End file.
